The spine is formed of a column of vertebra that extends between the cranium and pelvis. The three major sections of the spine are known as the cervical, thoracic and lumbar regions. There are 7 cervical vertebrae, 12 thoracic vertebrae, and 5 lumbar vertebrae, with each of the 24 vertebrae being separated from each other by an intervertebral disc. A series of about 9 fused vertebrae extend from the lumbar region of the spine and make up the sacral and coccygeal regions of the vertebral column.
The main functions of the spine are to provide skeletal support and protect the spinal cord. Even slight disruptions to either the intervertebral discs or vertebrae can result in serious discomfort due to compression of nerve fibers either within the spinal cord or extending from the spinal cord. If a disruption to the spine becomes severe enough, damage to a nerve or part of the spinal cord may occur and can result in partial to total loss of bodily functions (e.g., walking, talking, breathing, etc.). Therefore, it is of great interest and concern to be able to both correct and prevent any ailments of the spine.
Fixation systems are often surgically implanted to stabilize or immobilize a portion of the spine. They are generally utilized during spinal fusion procedures to immobilize the applicable vertebrae until bone growth occurs to effect the fusion and/or to correct vertebral alignment issues. Fixation systems often use a combination of rods, plates, pedicle screws, and bone hooks to attach a fixation construct to the affected vertebrae. The configuration required for each procedure and patient varies due to the ailment being treated, the specific method of treatment (e.g. surgical approach, etc. . . . ) and the patient's specific anatomical characteristics. Thus there remains a need for continued improvements and new systems for spinal fixation.